La bella y la bestia
by Rouse Malfoy
Summary: El era el Monstruo al que todos daban caza con desesperación. Ella era la heroína en la que todos ponían sus esperanzas.


**N.A**: hi hi! Esto nacio al ver el spoiler del cap 87 del manga xD joder vi la imagen y wos! Tenia que escribir esto T_T. es un mero OS. Cortísimo.

**Ni vampire Knight, ni sus personajes son míos y hago todo sin fines lucrativos. **

**La Bella y La Bestia **

Tuvo que quitarse la mascara. Con lentitud la deslizo por la piel de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos intentaban distinguirlo en medio de las tinieblas.

Él estaba ahí sin inmutarse por su presencia. La capa ondeaba al ligero viento de la noche. Rayos de luna delineaban su figura, alta, esbelta y poderosa. Su faz conjuntamente con la oscuridad alrededor de ambos. Él era como habían dicho muchos… rey de la noche.

Estuvo tentada a decir, a casi demandar "quítate la mascara" "déjame verte" cuan ruin era al privarla de la belleza que escondía ese fino retazo de tela. Ni siquiera podía ver sus ojos. ¿Cuál seria el color de sus orbes en ese momento? Quizá tan oscuros como la noche, como sus cabellos, quizá tan seductores como su misma presencia. ¿Estarían velados en rojo por el deseo?¿ Deseo por ella?. En el fondo, una parte oculta de si, deseaba que muriera por probarla, con el mismo deseo afano que ella sentía por hincarle el diente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez?

La figura frente a ella seguía tendida contra la ventana. Su mirada no se despegaba del suelo. ¿Estaría realmente ignorándola? No sabia, culpaba aquella mascara. Sus cabellos caían enmarcando su rostro y fue entonces que su voz sedosa le hizo dar un respingo.

Yuuki…- había escuchado su nombre salir de esos labios.

Con elegancia aquel ser oscuro se enderezo y su rostro volteo en ademan de mirarla con interés. Su cuerpo se tenso por auto reflejo. Ahora lo sabia, tenía miedo; miedo a lo que aquel ser podría hacer ¿Qué hacia el ahí aquella noche?. Al inicio lo había tratado con cuidado, como un animal asustado el cual podría volverse peligroso ante cualquier indicio de provocación en su propio territorio.

Nunca debió haber ido a esa torre. Jamás debió responder a ese llamado que seguramente era producto de su deteriorada salud mental. ¿Por qué se alejó de la fiesta? Lo recordaba…estaba harta de tanta hipocresía, aquel desbordamiento de vanidad. Ese era el mundo que abrasaban los vampiros.

Ahora, al verlo ahí tenia dos opciones y una de ellas era detenerlo antes que hiciera mas daño, tarea difícil, siendo el caso de que la forma pacifista y diplomática que había intentado al inicio no había funcionado. Ella era incapaz de dañarlo a él, cada intento era un desastre.

¿El la había llamado?, su sangre contra toda fibra de su voluntad había intentado acercarla. ¿Se sentirá igual de solo que ella? Seguramente.

Yuuki se acercó dos pasos más a él, con prudencia. No sabía que era más imperioso en ella, el miedo a tener que enfrentarlo o verlo partir de nuevo. Cada huida rasgaba su alma. Había tenido que aprender a fuerza a tragarse sus sentimientos como clavos por su garganta.

Kaname Kuran pareció ver la contrariedad en ella. Sus brazos laxos a sus costados. Una sonrisa ladina formándose en su rostro. Yuuki pudo sentir la calidez en aquel gesto burlón y ella también sonrió.

Kaname…- llamó esta vez ella, sin saber que hacer realmente en aquel momento. Quisiera que el no tramara ningún plan, que solo estuviese allí por impulso o deseo. Pero sabía que algo iba a suceder y solo por su causa así que sin más hizo lo único de lo cual estaba segura no ce arrepentiría.

Probablemente las veces en que kaname kuran era tomado por sorpresa eran escasas, de lo que cualquiera podría estar segura es que la mayoría eran protagonizadas por Yuuki. Él pudo haber esperado cualquier cosa; llanto, suplicas, enojo, pelea, zero…pero no esperaba que Yuuki se lanzara contra el, rodeara su cuello con sus brazos y le plateara el seguramente ultimo beso que podría darle. Sus manos sin recibir orden alguna la rodearon, pegando contra su cuerpo firme contra aquella fragilidad. Dolía, dolía recordar que no iban a estar juntos, dolía saber que todo era por su causa, dolía tanto y Yuuki no había tenido piedad en recordárselo. Sus planes seguían ahí alerta, recordándole que debía seguir, pero decidió ignorarlos por unos minutos, concentrándose en degustar el sabor de su hermana. Era un adiós definitivo quizá a toda dicha que podrían sentir sus corazones.

Yuuki ya no era para el. Si, era suya, eso jamás cambiaria, pero no era para el. Ya no…

Sus delgados brazos reafirmaron el agarre a su alrededor y estuvo tentado a quitarse la mascara para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. Saber El tormento emocional que cargaba a cuestas…pero no, ninguno de los dos debía flaquear. Ninguno debía tambalear en el bando al que estaban obligados a estar.

Ella era la noble y bella heroína que necesitaba todo el mundo en aquel momento. Valiente, noble y poderosa. El…él era el monstruo al que todos daban caza desesperadamente.

Por esa noche, olvidarían sus lugares, por esa aquellos meros minutos, volverían a ser kaname y Yuuki.

"te amo" aquellas dos palabras viajaron por la mente de ambos, con dolor…

N.A: que opinan? xD reviews? Y que piensan que sucederá en el nuevo cap del manga?


End file.
